Killing me Softly
by markab
Summary: My Aaron AU...continues from "What happened in Whitby, stays in Whitby"...You live...you love...you die...
1. Chapter 1

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

_**XXX**_

"He is drinking way too much mate"

Aaron glared at Adam where they stood up at the bar in the club in town.

"So...Simon is single again, and that's how he gets..."

Adam screwed his face up and thumbed into the direction of Simon winding up a group of players at the pool table.

"And you let him spoil for fights? I thought he was a mate of yours..."

Aaron huffed and downed his pint, "I'm not that into him you know...I've only been back from Brighton 6 weeks and you think me and him are bessie mates..no chance...he's just a tool to hang out with"

Adam rolled his eyes, "So, what about you then...still got no job I hear...I'd thought they'd want you back at the garage"

Aaron screwed his face up at him, "you did, did ya...there is NO WAY I'm working back there...just because I've moved my arse back up here, it doesn't mean I wanna work back there..do you get me..."

Adam glanced at his phone, "Oh you've gotta be having me on!"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, "What's that...Kira again is it...your wife is definately got you under the thumb mate", he laughed.

Adam took defense of that, "No she hasn't! I can go out when I want to, I don't need to ask her"

"Bit like your mum is she"

"Stop it! Anyways, we can't be all like you..young free and with it, can we"

Aaron smirks, "that bloke over there has been eyeing you up all night"

Adam looked mortified when he looked around, "then you best go and tell him I'm straight then, while I go take a piss"

Aaron laughed, "careful he doesn't follow you in there!"

Adam gave him a look and buggered off, the lad remained seated. Aaron got out his phone and glanced up at him while he read his messages.

He was moving towards him. He had to admit, the smile was amazing.

"Hi..."

Aaron nodded towards the gents, "You are wasting your time pal, my mate's straight"

"It wasn't him I was interested in"

Aaron bit his lip and looked at this bloke up and down. dark haired, beard growth, about 5.9, dressed in skinny jeans and a tight blue shirt.

"Oh right"

Aaron was lost for words now.

"I'm Dean"

"Aaron"

Dean leaned on the bar next to him, "So Aaron...can I buy you a drink?"

Aaron half smiled, then turned to see Adam on his way back, "Look...I'm out with my mate...so..."

Dean shrugged, "that's a pity...I'd liked to see MORE of you...", he teased.

Aaron stood and eyesballed him, "I don't DO one nighters...now do one"

Dean blew out laugh, "well...it's a good job then, because YOU were certainly be last on my shopping list...", and with that he was gone.

Adam was now at his side, "I hope he was asking you for my number...I know what YOU are like, last time you did that, Kira had a right go!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "That's because she can't take a joke...anyway, I wouldn't worry, he's NOT interested"

Simon was then back with them, "Aaron...buy us another"

Aaron stood up, "I think you should go home mate...things will look different in the morning"

"Hadley, I want him back"

"He's in Majorca mate screwing that other bloke...life's a bitch"

Simon was down hearted and upset, Adam looked at Aaron, "don't just leave him standing there crying...you could you know...put an arm around him..."

Aaron shot him a death glare, "get stuffed"

Adam waved a hand out infront of him, "he's in a right state...you've gotta do something..."

XXX

Aaron packed Simon off in a cab outside, "cheers pal", he said to the driver and it drove off.

Adam waited on the curb, "So what now...get a kebab and share it"

Aaron shrugged, "could do...but..."

"ohhhhh don't worry, I'm PAYING!"

Aaron flashed a toothy grin, "Nice one"

XXX

Aaron sat on the wall and waited. Adam was in a long queue in the kebab house. He fished out his mobile and smiled at the message he had received.

_**"got shot at earlier...I swear one it my bum...it feels like I've been shagged all night and then tossed aside like a scabbie pair of boxers...hope you're smiling..x**_

Aaron found himself doing just that, as he looked at the message. Louis sent him the odd message from time to time...always a jokey kind of one...maybe he needed that...Louis...couldn't be much fun out there in Afghan.

He looked up to see Adam holding out the chips, "You can have these first"

Aaron was munching away as he walked with him up the wet pavement.

"so who was that then?"

Aaron frowned.

"Your phone...let me guess...Louis again"

Aaron gave him a non-committed shrug as they paused on the curb, "must be bad out there...it was all over the news again...don't you get...you know worried..."

Aaron rolled his eyes at him, "It's hardly romance of the century is it...he's just some bloke I met in Brighton...we had a connection because he were from Yorkshire too"

"But he texts you alot"

Aaron stuffed more chips into his mouth, and pulled a face"I know...he's a right pain!"

Adam stopped and turned, "So...he's not boyfriend material then?"

Aaron shrugged, "he's such a long way away...HOW could he be...I thought...THOUGHT it might be okay...but...now I can see it's probably not..."

"And if he was to come back"

Aaron looked at him, "IF he comes back...", he sounded flippant, "...it's most likely gonna be in a bodybag..so...no...he's most definatley NOT boyfriend material..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE...STORY NOT ON MAIN EMMERDALE SECTION AT THE MOMENT...NOT SURE WHETHER ANYONE WANTS MORE OF THIS SAGA...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Aaron worked his butt off in the garage when the flash motor pulled up onto the forecourt. He looked up and scowled at the flash bloke that got out.

Robert Sugden.

He was the pratt that had moved into Home Farm with his Fiance Chrissie and her teenage son.

Robert Sugden's eyes met his and there was a hint of a knowing smile that came his way as he stepped over the gravel in the soft warm sunlight.

"Just wondering if you could give it the once over...I've heard you're good at that", said the cocky bastard with the smile.

Aaron wiped his hands with a rag that came to hand and shrugged, "Seems to be turning over a treat mate...sounds like there's nowt wrong with it"

Robert shrugged back at him, his hands in his pockets, "and that's your expert opinion is it? It seems to be turning over a treat"

Aaron gave him a 'whatever' look, "what? You are questioning the mechanic? Expert yourself are ya?"

"Didn't say that"

"Then do one and stop wasting my time"

Robert turned on his heel and looked back at him, "bet you would like a ride in it sometime...flash motor like that, you'd be hard to resist it"

Aaron screwed his face up at him as he lifted the bonnet of the motor he was working on, "What? You think I get turned on by cars now, do ya?"

"No...but I think I know what does...", he teased and was on his way. Aaron shook his head and watched him go, then when Robert had sped off in his car, he set back to work.

XXX

In the pub later, Aaron nursed his pint when Adam came and joined him at the bar, "Alright mate, got your message, you want to go to town and that?

Aaron shook his head, "Nah, can't be arsed...anyways, I've gotta get them motors down to that dealer early tomorrow"

Adam clicked his fingers to Alicia behind the bar, "Just another two over here then, love"

Alicia pulled a face at them as she grabbed a pint glass from the rack, "Errr, what did your last slave die of!"

Aaron grinned and then saw Robert come in through the doors with his woman Chrissie. Adam nudged him, "Thats the rich git whose up at Home Farm now...moved in when you were down in Brighton playing with your soldier boy...he's Andy's bro apparently, but he's a right cocky git him"

Robert was served his drinks and he took them to Chrissie who was settled down at a table, he gave a sideways grin right at Aaron.

"Yeah, we've met", he mumbled to Adam but staring right at Robert and his pint glass to his lips, "...and you're right...I'm staying well clear me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS MIGHT GO YET - OR IF I'LL CONTINUE...


	3. Chapter 3

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Aaron went to the cafe to get himself a bacon sarnie for his breakfast before work. As he waited at the counter for Brenda to finish off the bacon, he turned his head to see Robert enter with Chrissie. She sat down and he joined him over at the counter.

"There you gooo...all nice and crispy the way you like it", cooed Brenda as she handed the sarnie in a paper bag to Aaron. Robert smirked and looked at him, "Bacon sarnies huh...can you imagine all the fat you'll be gaining..."

Aaron shrugged at him, "I like to build myself up into a sweat and burn it off..."

Robert raised his eyebrowes at him, "I can think of one or two things that might do that"

Aaron shoved him aside and left the cafe, he munched his bacon sarnie as he strolled over to the garage where Debbie was tapping her watch at him.

"Yeah alright Debs! I was getting me breakie in!"

"Well get it sooner next time, or get your lazy backside out of that pit of yours earlier in the morning"

Aaron pulled a face at her, he really didn't give a shit what she said anyway, he pulled on his overalls and went to work on a car he had been tinkering with the day before.

Debs looked over, "Oh, and oh yeah...that motor should have been done by now, the clients coming in at 2"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Yeah...I KNOW...stop your mithering and I'll get it done"

"Well it better be..."

He looked up giving some more backchat under his breath and watched her go, but he also caught sight of Robert and Chrissie getting into that flash motor of his. Robert blew him a kiss and dived into the car.

Aaron bit his lip. Was this Robert giving him the come on? Sometimes he knew he was abit slow on the uptake, but with all the innuendo and now this...it was certainly food for thought.

XXX

Later, Aaron dressed up in his best going out clobber, black sweat shirt and black jeans and dived down the back stairs of the pub and went into the back room.

"Blimey you stink like a purfume factory!"

Aaron gave Victoria a glare as he looked at himself in the wall mirror, "What's it to you? Should you not be running around after Marlon or sommit?"

"On a break...", she stood and watched him, "So...gotta a hot date have ya?"

Aaron turned and screwed his face up at her, "No! Why are you saying that?"

Vic strugged, "Just asking...Adam was just saying the other day that you've been texting some lad in the army..."

Aaron blew out a laugh, "What's it to you if I have? Can't stop him from texting me can I"

"What's his name?"

Aaron looked at her and sat, "Louis if you must know..."

Vic beamed a smile, it wasn't often you could pump Aaron on his love life, "I'm all ears...is he fit?"

Aaron nodded, "yeah he is...but...I have to face facts, it'll never go anywhere, he'll just comeback in a bodybag or get blow to bits"

Before she could comment, Vic turned her head to see Robert enter, "Hi Rob...have you met Aaron?"

Aaron was off and up out of that seat at an instant.

Robert met Aaron's gaze briefly, "Yeah...I've seen him about"

Clumsily, Aaron made his excuses, "I best be off..."

Robert met his eyes again, "Don't let me keep you sweatheart..."

Aaron couldn't get away quick enough, Victoria turned to her brother, " hey it's not you...he's like that with everyone, I'm sure you'll get to know him better"

Robert watched her disappear out the door and smiled after her, "I'll look forward to it...I'm sure him and me will get on like a house on fire...in time"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Aaron woke up and was out of bed in a shot when he realised that he was going to be late for work at the garage. He was down stairs and out of the door in a flash. Debbie was again tapping her watch.

"How many MORE times!"

Aaron shook his head, "I can't help over sleeping can I"

"Errrr YES you can! Get an alarm clock"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he watched her disappear inside, he pulled on his overalls and went to start work on the car he had been finishing off the day before. It was then he recieved a text.

Digging out his phone, with one eye watching for Debbie, he read the text, he smiled. Infact he looked kind of chuffed and chirpy when Debbie looked over at him, "What's put a smile on your face then?"

Aaron shrugged at her, "Nothing...best finish this"

XXX

After work, Aaron jumped onto his motorbike and roared up to the Barton's Farm. Adam was looking over from finishing up, as he saw his best mate park up at the gate to the field he was in.

"Alright mate"

"Yeah...I was trying to call you earlier, you not get my texts?"

"Nah, been busy mate, what is it?", asked the farmer leaning his chin over the tops of his hands on the gate.

Aaron, still sat on the bike laughed, "I've got a message from Louis earlier...he's at Brize Norton, he's on R&amp;R and all that...he's gonna be coming up to Bradford to see his parents and guess who else as well?"

Adam frowned. "Who?"

"ME you plank! So I'm gonna have to bin you off this weekend and keep it clear for him"

Adam was pleased for him, "great...you can always bring him around here as well...let some of us meet him"

Aaron was already pulling his crash helmet back on, "What? Do you think I've got a death wish or sommit? I wanna have some fun, not scare him off"

"Charming"

"I didn't mean you...anyways catch you laters..."

And with that, Aaron sped off on his bike back down to the village.

XXX ** _you can read about this in 'what happened in Whitby stays in Whitby (A/n)_

On his way, Aaron thought about Louis. The little time they had together in Brighton seemed like an age ago, but it was only like about 6 months or so **.

The theme park, the beach. It certainly put a smile upon his face.

It soon faded when he saw what was coming up ahead. Robert Sugden's big flash motor was on the side of the road and the bonnet was up.

Robert looked up, his phone to his ear, and when he realised it was Aaron on the motorbike, he ended the call and flagged him down.

Aaron pulled up and stared at him through his visor, "yeah?"

Robert nodded his head towards his car, "I told you there was something wrong with it, didn't I?"

Aaron paused, then killed his engine and swung his leg round and jumped off the bike. Robert watched him go to the cars engine and remove his crash helmet.

"So...can you fix it?"

Aaron threw a glare his way, "Give us a chance! I haven't looked at it yet"

Aaron started to look round the engine, "So what happened...just conk out, did it?"

Robert shrugged, "Yeah yeah...something like that...and I'm really late for a meeting"

Aaron instructed Robert to start the engine and it did first time, Robert stuck his head out of the window, "Hey! It didn't start like that before I swear"

Aaron closed up the bonnet, "your engine feels too hot, I could feel it on my face as I looked around it...best take it to the garage tomorrow"

Robert held his eye contact as Aaron came to the window, "Can't you fix it for me"

Aaron pulled a face, "Me...Debs or Dan mate...depends on who gets to it first"

Robert laughed, "So I don't get to the front of the queue then!"

"No, why should you? Just because you've got some flash motor?"

Robert tried a new approach. He really WANTED him. "Look...if you get this fixed up for me tomorrow, then I'll take you into town and buy you a drink at the weekend...can't say more fairer than that"

Aaron found himself looking deep into Roberts eyes and then forced his gaze away, "Look...I'll sort it, but I've got plans mate"

"What's that? Got some hunk of a lad taking you out, have yah? Bet he can't show you a good as a time like I can...see you tomorrow", and with that Robert pulled away.

Aaron sat on his bike and shook his head, Robert WAS coming on to him, and as he rode into the village he really didn't know what to think and feel about that...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Don't know if anyones reading this...but I hope you enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Aaron dropped the keys into Roberts hand at the garage, "All done and dusted...NOW you can go"

Robert laughed as he put his hands into his pockets, "I can...but then...thinking about it, I haven't done my part of the deal, have I"

Aaron was already lifting the bonnet of the next motor he was about to start work on, he frowned, "And what's that?"

Robert laughed,"taking you out silly...don't you remember I said that if you fixed it for me today, then I'll take you into town...or is you brain that small you can't remember owt"

Aaron shook his head, "Yeah...I remember and I said I've got plans"

"What some loser going to take you out is he...?"

Aaron looked over Roberts shoulder to see Chrissie walking across the road with her son, "Robert...I've been trying to call you...have you got your phone off"

Robert huffed and turned around with a smile, "sorry about that...business...", he looked at Lachlan, "...what's wrong with him..."

Chrissie put an arm around her son, "I've just collected him from school...he's got a bad tummy ache bless him"

Aaron couldn't help but smirk and looked at Robert, "best go and help tuck that little boy into bed then..."

Robert scowled and pointed to the car, "Chrissie, Aaron here KINDLY repaired the car free of charge...how GOOD is he, huh?"

"That was good of him, thank youuuu Aaron"

Aaron nodded and watched her and Lachlan get into the car. Robert looked straight at Aaron as he got in, then he drove off.

XXX

Later, Aaron sat at the bar in Hotten. He got himself a pint and looked about him. It was the usual Friday night rabble. Simon and Hedley were back together snogging in the corner. He wasn't going to get any conversation out of them pair tonight.

He looked at his phone and just as he recieved a message.

_can't wait to see ya_

It was from Louis, Aaron smiled and texted back.

_me too_

He then got a text back almost instantly.

_then it's a good job I'm here then_

Aaron looked up and about him, then saw him in the doorway. Louis.

Louis came forward and smiled at him, "good to see you again Aaron"

Aaron swallowed, he had the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach, "you too", he finally managed to muster up.

Louis removed his leather jacket and Aaron got a woft of aftershave his way, "want another?"

He was gesturing his hand to the pint glass, Aaron nodded.

Louis ordered them in and turned, "So...long time no see...didn't stay in Brighton then? Mind you I wasn't surprized when you said you moved back...they're all soft down there"

Aaron shrugged as he held his glass to his lips looking back at him, "just missed Yorkshire I suppose"

Louis laughed, "I can relate to that...I missed Yorkshire when I was in Afghan...least I don't have to go back there"

Aaron sniffed, "So you're back for good then? I mean, I saw it all on the news and that. That you lot were all coming home..."

Louis placed a hand over Aaron's on the bar top, "hey...are you alright? You seem...I dunno...", he trailed off.

Aaron met his gaze, "I was SO angry with you...I thought...I really liked you and then I woke up and you were gone..."

Louis bit his bottom lip, "I didn't know how to tell ya...I didn't want to put you off...what was I gonna say...hey, I'm a soldier but you might not see me ever again if I get..."

"Shut up"

Louis lifted his pint and took a sip, "Look...we don't have to be any more than mates...I'm okay with that"

Aaron swallowed and looked a tad disappointed, "really?"

Louis rubbed his cheek, "Aaron...I'm home from Afghan, but I haven't left the Army...I'm off to Africa in 3 weeks..."

Aaron deflated, "3 weeks..."

The soldier put his hand on Aaron's shoulder, "As I said...we can be just mates if you want...to tell you the truth, it'll be one less thing for me to worry about..."

Aaron was hurt, "I get it...you're not into me, just say...I can take it..."

Louis was quick to damper the flames, "I am...BIG TIME...but we have to be realistic...we had such a good time in Brighton...but...I DO wish I didn't respond to your text..."

Aaron looked away.

"...and it's not because I don't like you...or that I'm not into you...it's because I fell for you"

Aaron managed a small smile and looked back at him, "you hungrey?

Louis smiled.

XXX

They ate chips out a bag as they strolled up the street. Aaron listened intendly as the soldier told him about what he went through in Afghanistan.

"...but I will miss it...I had some real good life long mates out there...", he had a faraway look, "...but not all of them...sometimes life is cruel"

Louis then screwed his empty chip bag up and turned to Aaron, "Sorry...there's me ratterling on and on...you haven't had chance to tell me about what you've been up to..."

Aaron paused and looked up at him, "why not come back with me...I'll show you the sights...just don't be getting your hopes up because there's not too much to see"

Louis held his eye contact, "I know what I said about us...I mean...has there been anyone else since..."

Aaron shook his head holding on to that eye contact, "Nobody"

Louis leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he then pulled away and smiled, "a peaceful village...why not...just what the doctor ordered"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I have been so busy lately, January and February are really bad months for writing which is why I haven't updated much.

Hope you like this...Opinions/thought/comments are alway a good thing...it's just nice to know I have readers.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

"So you want to be a mechanic?"

Jack nodded as he leaned on the bonnet watching Aaron tinker about with the engine, "Yeah... when I leave school I'm gonna go to college or get myself an apprenticeship or something...but I was kinda thinking you might teach me stuff"

Aaron sighed and looked at the teenager, "You sure? Is your Dad alright about this?"

Jack shrugged, "yeah...well, he knows I want to be a mechanic, I think he might be abit disappointed that I don't wanna be a builder..but being a builder is well boring"

Aaron nodded, "well, you've got a few more years in school yet, you might change your mind"

"I won't"

Louis then came over from Bobs cafe with two coffees. Aaron reached out and grabbed his, "Thanks mate I was waiting for that, tea here tastes like nats piss"

Jack studied Louis, "are you a soldier?"

Louis forced out a laugh, "Yeah...is my haircut a giveaway is it"

Aaron leaned on the bonnet of the car and turned to the teen, "look...why don't you go see Paddy, he's looking forward to seeing yah"

Jack picked up his rucksack and gave him a knowing look, "Durrrr Aaron, if you want to be left alone with soldier boy then you only have to say"

Aaron gave him a playful clip around the ear, then they did a fists together thing and the boy walked off.

Louis knocked back his coffee and nodded the way Jack went, "is he usually that cheeky"

Aaron laughed, "Jack's harmless...but he can be abit of a shit if he wants to be, soz, I forgot he was coming to see us today"

Louis licked his lips, "I'm sure you can make it up to me..."

Aaron raised his eyebrows as he approached him and they stared deep into one another's eyes, "Oh yeah, what did you have in mind"

Louis was about to elaberate when Robert pulled up in his car and stuck his head out of the window, "Hey Aaron..."

Aaron glanced at Louis then went over to the car with his hands in his overall pockets, "what is it Sugden?"

Robert briefly glanced towards Louis and back to Aaron, "Is that him? Beefcake is he? More mustle than grey matter?"

Aaron glared at him, "What do want?"

"To see yah...but you know that"

He held Aarons gaze but the mechanic broke off, "just get outta here...I'm not interested"

Robert shrugged and as he was about to drive away, he throw in a parting comment, "you so are...and I'll be there waiting for you when you come begging for it"

And he sped off.

Louis watched the car go as he stopped a Aaron's side, "Whos the prat in the flash motor?"

Aaron faced him, "He..."

"He what?"

"like what you said...a prat...it's lunch time, bugger the coffee, wanna pint?"

Louis smiled at Aaron and watched him cross the road. The soldiers face turned pretty dark as he looked into the direction Robert drove off in, then he followed Aaron across the street to the pub.

XXX

THE END

_**A/N: I had this half finished on the laptop. I know it's not the end of the story but I thought I'd upload it rather than delete it altogether.**_

_**I retired from writing for Aaron sometime ago and have no plans at the moment to continue because I have nothing of interest to give.**_

_**Brief as it is, it's nice to upload something to the Emmerdale gene.**_


End file.
